


The girl in the closet

by AniFlowers



Series: Camp Camp OC Storys [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFlowers/pseuds/AniFlowers
Summary: A smal glance into the backstory of my Camp Camp OC Pidge Miller.It's a verry short story told from the perspective of a police man.The story might hold content that could be triggering for you, so please keep that in mind!





	The girl in the closet

It was early in the morning when my partner and I got a call to check on a family near our location.

The neighbours had called the office, stating that something seemed to be wrong since the door of the house was open and the family hadn’t answered the phone when they tried to give them a call.

We agreed to take a look, expecting one of those scenarios where the kids had simply forgotten to close the door.

However, we quickly changed our minds and called for backup. When we had taken a glance into the hallway behind the open door, we immediately noticed the blood on the white carpet.

After we received confirmation that backup was on its way, my partner and I entered the house carefully and as quiet as possible, guns drawn just in case.

The scene we found was horrible.

We found the father in the entrance way to the kitchen, the mother in the living room, and their six-year-old son in the hallway leading to the bathroom 

Of all the murders I’ve seen on the job, this had to be the first time I had seen so much bloodshed.

Once backup arrived, I explained to them what we had seen so far inside the house while my partner went to the neighbours for questioning.

I told the officer in charge that there were no survivors as far as we’ve seen. Little did I know that I was incredibly wrong.

We started the investigation of the crime scene shortly after the full team of Forensics had arrived.

I was just searching the living room for more evidence, when something had caught my attention and drew me towards the big closet near the window.

I don't know why it had caught my eye, maybe it was just my intuition, but I made my way towards the closet and pulled both doors wide open. I was ready to face whatever was inside.

Well, I guess maybe I wasn’t completely ready. Because I for sure, was taken aback by the sight of the small girl hiding there.

Her long, orange hair was a mess. The white bow in the front of her dress was loose and her frame was shaking in fear. Her small hands were covering her mouth while her frightened green eyes stared up at me, tears still streaming down her face.

I assumed she was covering her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise while she was hiding from the murderer.

But, if she had used her hands to cover her mouth, that means that she didn’t have anything to cover her ears.

And the look on her face was confirmation enough. This little girl had heard her entire family die just a few meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> A big "thank you" goes to Miss.Writer who took the time to correct my spelling and fracing mistakes!


End file.
